projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Code Holder
Synopsis After going through the rift, they find themselves in an underground lab. But something was off, like the whole building is bobbing back and forth. Chris and Jill immediately recognize the place...It is the Queen Zenobia, a cruise ship that was also conducting research of the T-Abyss virus. It seems they made it back to their own time, however the ship was supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean. Somehow it has been restored, and Ouma and Shadoloo are the center of it. Hotsuma was tracking them when he got new info that they were sending out Bio-Weapons via a ship along with cyborg weapons from S.I.N. The ship was sunk as Chris and Jill remember it well, but as with the church in Tall Oaks it has resurfaced due to the gold chains Ouma was hunting for. Reiji decides to split the group up: one to check the signal from the chains, the other head for the ship's control room. After deciding who goes with who, they decide to meet up in the control room. Out on the deck, the group finds gold chains on the ship's bow. The ship is stopped in place, though whether or not the chains are doing it is something to figure out later. Just then, B.O.W.s appear on deck, and they gear up for battle. As they fight, Tong Pooh reappears...even though she was seriously wounded when they last met. Apparently someone saved her life. Hiryu thinks it was Bilstein, the emperor who tried to take over the galaxy with Plasma Power, but was stopped. While they have questions for her, she has no intention of answering. She calls out a familar cyborg and more arch-criminals. Both sides continue the battle. Bison makes his appearance and sends out Thanatos bioweapons and a mechanical doll. Just then, Akira Yuki and Kage Maru climbs on board the ship. Turns out they were trying to catch up with the boat when it finally stopped. They decide to get him in order to stop the bio-weapon production and get back the Phoenix Mirror. Just then, they hear a voice from above and spot an airship where Ingrid leaps from the loudspeaker. Apparently she has business with Bison as well. Some of the party knows her because of a mission she is on, the rest on a need-to-know basis. While she seems to know a lot about everyone...she decides to help the heroes out considering she's also after something Bison took from her. After Kurohagane was defeated, it mentioned Akujiki before self-destructing. Hotsuma was curious about how and where it came from. Dural explodes after defeat, but Kage Maru explains that it was V-Dural, a mere imitation of the real one. He's certain it will show itself as long as they continue after Shadoloo. After Tong Pooh was defeated, she retreats before Captain and Hiryu could obtain any info from her. Just as they corner him, he retreats. He mentioned that he didn't need this ship anymore, and that he doesn't have the Phoenix Mirror or whatever else he stole from Ingrid. After the fight, they decide to share what they know with Ingrid but then the chains suddenly vanish. It seems Ouma had finished work on the chains on the ocean floor. Ingrid explains that she is after the Psycho Drive, which Bison uses to amplify his Psycho Power. As they continue talking, Xiaomu mentions the airship, the Air Inn. The owner, Miyuki, appears and decides to introduce herself to the others. Reiji remembers this ship from a previous incident they heard. An invention called the Atom Convertor, created by Dr. Torami, was stolen from him. It could change any form of matter into another, which could be disastrous in the wrong hands. The good doctor got it back, with Miyuki's help. They decide to see her wares before meeting up with the others. Party Members Pair Units * Reiji & Xiaomu * Demitri & Morrigan * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Kiryu & Majima * Akira & Kage Maru Solo Units * Ryo * Leon * Natsu * Captain Commando * Ingrid Enemies * Hunter a (x5) * Vector (x2) * Tong Pooh (Gear: Green Chinese Outfit) * Kurohagane a * Z (x4) * M. Bison (Gear: Shadaloo Cap) * V-Dural (Gear: Dural Impersonation Set) * Hermit (x4) * Diptera (x4) * Arahabaki Prototype (x2) Items * Fried Tofu Parfait * Staminan Royale * Tengu Fan Trivia * The title "Code Holder" was the name of a Street Fighter spin-off that was cancelled and Ingrid was one of the characters for it. * Miyuki's shop, the Air Inn, supplied Dr. Tomari and his assistant, Felix during their missions in Ordyne. * The Atom Convertor wasn't the only thing stolen. The doctor's girlfriend was kidnapped by the thieves as well. Category:PXZ2 Chapter